Stripped
by darkalleyambrose
Summary: Despite it being Brie's bachelorette party. Nikki seems to be having the most fun, when she meets a stripper named Seth Rollins. NETH BELLINS


Something about Las Vegas and Bachelorette parties seemed to fit. Brie was set to marry a wonderful man in a few weeks and was determined to spend a weekend in Las Vegas with her best friends celebrating. Her twin sister, Nikki, very proud but also slightly bitter, orchestrated a huge celebration to make sure Brie took every opportunity before settling down and marrying her fiancé Bryan. Brie had been lucky in love, she had found a man who clearly appreciated her. Nikki hadn't been so lucky, but she was determined to not let her bitterness get in the way of her sister's well deserved happiness.

Brie had made it very clear, No strippers. Nicole rolled her eyes at the request; it wasn't a bachelorette party without a penis in the Brie's face as far as she was concerned.

"Nicole, I am serious no strippers. They are always so gross looking. Nothing like Magic Mike exists in the real world. Besides, i have Bryan, i don't need to be looking at any other men" Brie commented to her sister.

"Brianna, come on! I will make sure I find you the best of the best. These guys will make Channing Tatum look ugly. You are only going to have one bachelorette party…I want it to be memorable"

"That's what i'm afraid of…remembering what we do this weekend"

Nikki, did her research, she stumbled upon a place called "Hunk-o-Mania" and laughed at the ironic name. The reviews even said "Real Life Magic Mike" She would spring this idea on Brie once she was in Brie Mode. Everything was always a great idea to Brie when she was trashed.

Having arrived at the hotel in Las Vegas, the girls wasted no time in getting into Brie Mode. After heading up the rooms to drop off their luggage and change, the group of divas met in the lobby of the hotel. Their close friends: Nattie, Naomi & Eva had joined the Bellas on this trip. The girls made their way to the club inside the hotel, Nikki having booked a private area filled with endless liquor. They stood on the tables of the club, in dresses too short and heels too high, celebrating Brie. Singing along to the music and dancing to the beat. Brie was in a white dress and sash with a short veil screaming the words as she struggled to keep her balance. Nikki looked at her sister,clearly she was in Brie Mode. Nikki smirked, knowing this was a perfect opportunity to get them to the strip club.

"Heyyy Brie" Nikki slurred her words, keeping up the appearance that she was considerably drunk, not that Brie would notice.

"NIKKIIIII" Brie screamed " I am having soooo much fun. Thank you so much for all this." Brie wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her into a tight hug.

"BRIEEEEEEEEEEEE MODE" they screamed together taking shots of vodka. Nikki laughed, the liquor burning down her throat, she smiled seeing her sister so incredibly happy.

"Brie you know what would be a great idea..if we got you a man"

"Nikki, I have Bryann. I don't need anybody else." Brie smiled, suddenly she paused, lost in a trance as if she was really thinking hard.

Quickly, she gasped "WHY DON'T WE FIND YOU ONE?"

Nicole smiled, Brie had fallen into her trap. "Brie that's so sweet of you. But I don't think of the boys here are cute. Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"BITCHES WE ARE GOING TO FIND MY SISTER A MAN, LET'S GO" Brie boasted, proud of her bright idea.

"Where are we going Brie?" Eva asked, hopping off the table and following Brie & Nikki.

"Yeah I love it here, there are so many cute guys" Naomi laughed, blowing a kiss to a guy staring at her from across the dance floor.

"Don't worry guys, you're going to love this next place. The guys are so hot, they'd make Channing Tatum look ugly" Nikki boasted

"I'll believe that when i see it" Nattie commented.

The girls gathered into a taxi and headed to the place Nikki spoke about eager to see if the guys were really as attractive as Nikki said. A few minutes later, they pulled up to a small side road, with the bright "HUNK-O-MANIA" sign flashing

"Nicole is this what I think it is?" Nattie asked, her eyes almost bugging out of her head.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A STRIP CLUB" Eva screamed, jumping up and down clapping

"She's got the right attitude Nattie. Loosen up don't be such a prude" Nicole laughed

"I've never been to a strip club. I hope the guys are cute" Naomi commented.

Brie was still in the cab "Guys I forgot how to walk" Brie Screamed, Naomi rolled her eyes laughing, she leaned over pulling Brie out of the cab, before slipping money to the driver.

Brie's eyes widened "A strip club! Wow" Brie smiled, too drunk to care. "Nicole's gonna find a husband" Brie started chanting and Nicole laughed.

"Are you sure this is okay, Brie? It is your bachelorette party and I know you didn't want strippers" Nikki stated "I just thought this would be a great time"

"Why would I say that? Let's do this shit!" Brie Screamed.

"Hunk-o-Mania here we come" Nicole stated, she linked arms with her sister, "Brie this is going to be amazing" She smiled.

Alcohol fighting instincts, the girls stumbled into the establishment determined to give Brie her last hurrah as a single girl. They were greeted at the door, by what Brie could only describe as a sex god. He was around 6'4, Tan and chiseled, he was topless, with a pair of black slacks on. He had a huge tribal tattoo down his arm, and long dark black hair hanging down his back. It was long and luscious and Brie just wanted to grab it.

"Good evening beautiful ladies, my name is Roman I am the owner and your MC for tonight's festivities. Ah, I see we have a bride here, what's your name baby girl?" Roman smiled at the girls, taking Brie's hand and giving her a twirl so he could get the full view of the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"I'm the bride! I'm Brie Bella" Brie blushed as he kissed her hand, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the sight of someone like Roman. Bryan was her soulmate, but he certainly was not drop dead gorgeous like this man.

"Bella is for sure. So beautiful they had to make you twice." He winked at her and gave Nikki the same twirl. All the ladies were smiling, Nikki knew this was a good idea.

"Now ladies, may I escort you to your seats for the show?" The group of girls nodded, Roman extended his massive arms for both Bellas, their petite arms wrapping around each of his biceps as he led them inside the club. Following behind the other girls were escorted by other gentleman from the club, the group of girls all giggling as they made their way inside the club.

Although small, the club contained several plush lounge chairs, all pointed towards the stage. Roman led the ladies to a group of chairs in the front row.

"The best seats in the house for the most beautiful women in the club, now our waiter here Zack will take drink orders and he will be here to serve you all night. Just a reminder ladies, our guys are 10s but if you keep drinking they become 12s" Roman smirked.

"Oh and congrats to you beautiful, your future husband is a very lucky man" Roman stated pressing a chaste kiss onto the cheek of Brie. She furiously blushed as he reluctantly pulled away from her and made his way towards the front of the club.

"Oh my god Brie, you're blushing" Nikki smirked

"He was soooo hot. Holy shit i didn't know guys could be that attractive" Brie blushed.

"Champagnes ladies?" Their waiter Zack came by with the bottle and several glasses for the girls.

"I'd like to propose a toast" Nikki smiled, holding out her glass

"I just want to say that I am so happy for you Brie, you deserve absolutely everything you're being given. I want you to enjoy this night, let loose and have fun. This bitch is getting hitched" Nikki screamed, the girls tapped their glasses together and sipped the champagne.

"Uh excuse me, Ms. Bella" Zack whispered " Roman just wanted to speak to you regarding the special package for your sister."

"Oh hold on, one second" "Girls i'll be right back" Nikki said. Zack escorted her towards Roman.

"Mr. Reigns, here she is. This is the girl whose twin is getting" Zack was interrupted by Roman

"Married...I remember her Zack, Thank you" Roman answered shortly

"I'll give you the cliffsnotes version Nikki, I don't want to keep you too long. Basically, she will be put in the "hot seat" we will call her up on stage, you guys decorate her in dollars and then the dancer of her choice will come out and do his thing. If she's uncomfortable all she has to do is say stop, but these guys are all trained to handle almost anything"

"Roman, as great as that sounds...the thing is, this is all going to be a very special surprise for Brie, I saw the sexual chemistry between you guys and i think you can turn the volume all the way up. so if it's at all possible i would love for you to be the dancer."

"Between you and me, it's not something i do often. But for Brie, i just will have to make an exception" Nikki smiled

"Thank you so much Roman" feeling confident, she started to walk back towards her seat. The club had gotten noticeably more crowded, She was weaving through groups of girls and not paying attention as she pulled out her phone, She bumped into the chest of one of the dancers, stumbling back in her heels.

"OHMYGOD i'm sooo sorry" She blurted out.

"Are you okay" He asked

They both spoke at the same time. His arms reached out to catch her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he stared at her. She laughed

"yeah i'm good. No problem umm..."

"My name is Seth" Nikki already knew that though. She had seen him on the website during her extensive research. Seth was one of the prettiest fucking people she had ever seen. Seth had seen her a few minutes before when she had first entered the club and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes on and he was determined to give her the best night of her life.

"No problem Seth" Nikki smiled. "I'm Nikki" He knew that too, he had already cornered Roman to get the details on his conquest for the night.

She knew he certainly wasn't her usual type but something about Seth had stopped her dead in her louboutins. He stood about 6'1, topless, oil glistening on his skin and it was clear he spent many hours in the gym. But the part that fascinated Nikki was his hair, curly and thick, it came just past his shoulders, it was black, with a blonde patch on the right side. Something about it turned Nikki on. She had never honestly seen a man who looked like him. Seth spoke again, pulling her out of her train of thought.

"Hello Nicole, it is a pleasure to meet you, Is it your first time here?" Seth asked.

"Yes i'm actually here with my twin sister. She's getting married" Nicole pointed behind her towards Brie, who was getting a lapdance from one of the other dancers while Eva, Nattie and Naomi clapped and took pictures.

"That's wonderful. Say, shall i buy you a drink before you head back to your friends Nicole?"

Nicole was so distracted by his abs that she ignored the fact he called her Nicole again. She grazed her nails against his abs, feeling his body breakout in goosebumps at her touch.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Nikki smirked "But if you're offering it would be rude to decline"

She smiled, receiving a wide and genuine smile back. Seth had reached out his hand, interlocking his fingers with her and leading her towards the bar. She was surprised by his intimacy, the interlocking of their fingers sent a chill up her spine. Such a move of innocence surprised her, she assumed he would of lower her hand, in hopes of her grabbing his balls and giving him a tip. But he had done nothing, Was he not attracted to her? He seemed unphased by the other woman around him, wolf whistling and catcalling him as he walked towards the bar.

Seth took his job at Hunk O Mania seriously. His brothers, his livelihood and his happiness were all built in this very club. Three years ago a battered and broken Seth had stumbled into this club with nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"You don't fall in love at the strip club. That's the number one rule kid, the girls they will fall in love with you every single time you step out on the stage but as long as you don't fall in love you're going to make it big..real big" Seth recalled Roman's words the first day he came to the club.

Now Seth would be lying if he said that he didn't come close a couple of times over the years but for the first time as he stared at the petite brunette next to him he quickly lost track of Roman's words.

He had released her hand and pulled her so she stood in front of him, he leaned down whispering in her ear. "What's your pleasure beautiful?"

Before she could stop herself Nicole mumbled "It's not on the menu" Seth smirked, ignoring her comment.

"I'll take a sex on the beach" Nicole asked the bartender

"Thank you" Nikki smiled going to pull her cash out of her bag. Seth waved it off. "It's on me" He winked.

"Seth, let's go, we're on in 5" Dean, his best friend, had distracted him from Nikki…

"Yeah Yeah in a minute" Seth groaned

"Don't be late because of me, i can't wait to see you up there" Nikki winked.

"Ill catch you later beautiful, you'll be able to get back okay" Seth asked

"Somehow i think i can manage. I can actually see my seat from here" Nikki laughed, blowing him a kiss as she walked towards Brie. Walking past him and heading towards her seat.

"What the fuck has gotten into you...She's just another girl Seth. You know the rules."

"Yeah i know Dean..but that one's different. come on let's get ready"

The girls had been very impressed with the show so far but Nikki was still filled with anticipation waiting for Seth.

"Let's welcome to the stage Seth" Roman called out and Nikki screamed loud causing the other girls to look at her

"What i heard he was really hot" Nikki smirked drinking more champagne

Even though it wasn't her getting married, Nikki seemed to be having the most fun at the strip club..Her eyes were locked on Seth as he made his way onto the stage. He wore a swat vest and black cargo pants. His hair was wet and his head was down as he prepared for the song to begin. He could hear the girls scream as the song began. Girls in the crowd loved singing along to Trey Songz, and their energy always encouraged him to go above and beyond to please his customers. He began his choreographed moves keeping up his rhythm, despite how much Nikki was distracting him. He was grinding and swerving his hips, hearing the screams from the women in the crowd.

"Nikki you were so right, he's so fucking hot" Eva commented, whispering into Nikki's ear.

Nikki nodded at Eva's comment but her eyes, never left Seth. He was slowly unbuttoning his swat vest, revealing the chiseled perfection she was touching only minutes before. Hips swaying in time with the music, his pants tight and hanging low to reveal hips and deep v cuts. Nikki was a sucker for v lines on a man, she wanted nothing more than to lick Seth's right now. Teasing him, somehow she knew it would drive him crazy.

He made his way down the steps, his eyes locked on Nikki, he pulled her chair towards him and straddled her, his hips grinding into her. She placed her hands on his ass squeezing his cheeks tight.

"Girl you've had good but i could give you better" He whispers in her ear in time to the music.

He lifted her arm, stretching it upwards and interlocking their fingers so he could push his hips deeper into her.

She grazed his abs, slipping money straight down his pants. He smirked and pointed to his cheek in hopes that she would kiss him. As she leaned forward to peck his cheek, he jerked, giving her his lips. His slightly chapped ones met her moist and luscious ones. What was supposed to be a soft chaste kiss turned into a full fledge makeout session. It was all teeth and tongues dancing….twirling…groaning. It was messy, Seth felt himself losing control, His hands pressed against her face as he holds her in place. He could hear girls screaming and wooing at his boldness. As quickly as it began Seth pulls away moving back from Nikki, winking at her before moving to the other side of the room.

"Do you know him? You just kissed a STRIPPER AHHH" Brie questioned, screaming over the music.

"He bought me that sex on the beach" Nikki shrugged

"Looks like he wants sex on that chair" Nattie commented, Naomi slapped Nattie's arm hushing her.

"Oh my god Nikki, you're such a slut" Brie teased.

Nikki ignored the comments, turning her chair so it was now facing Seth who was on the other side of the room, bent over in front of an older woman, twerking. She laughed and clapped and screamed for Seth while she watched the older woman slip a 20 into his pants. He hopped off the woman's chair and made his way towards the center of the club again. He could feel all eyes on him and the attention these women gave him always drove him mad. He did a simple backflip before pulling off the swat pants revealing just his small black briefs. He took a look at Nicole again, her lips licking with anticipation. He circled his hips slowly, drawing out noises from the girls in the crowd. Turning around, he grabbed the waistband of his pants, pushing them down slowly to tease the girls. He could hear Nicole screaming and he resisted the urge to blush. He had never been nervous before.

"Take it off Sexy" Nikki screamed at Seth, she wanted to see that ass for herself.

Seth didn't want her disappointed. He lowered his briefs, leaving him only in his g-string, his ass on display for all the girls in the club. He could hear their approval, the cat calls and applause were all the confidence Seth needed. He turned himself around, revealing his dick in a tiny velvet pouch. He smirked, Nicole's mouth was opened wide and her eyes were focused on his dick. His hips circling slow, torturing all the girls. He knew his song was drawing to a close and he tried to send Nikki a signal that he wanted to spend more time with her. He feared an older woman would try and take him away for a lap dance, when all he wanted was to worship Nicole.

"Now if you ladies like what you see here, Seth is all yours for a lapdance." Roman announced over the loudspeaker.

"Mine" Nikki screamed almost instinctively, possessively as she jumped up to claim him and Seth hid his delight with a cocky smirk. Ignoring the piles of crumpled up bills that laid on the floor around him, he jumped from the stage stalking towards Nikki.

"And the beautiful Bella has it" Roman commented as he watched Seth take Nikki kiss her hand and then grab her hand to follow him towards the back room.

"Well Nicole, such a lovely surprise" Seth whispered into her ear as they walked. She blushed at his comment, too excited to think of a comeback. He brought her towards the back of the club, bypassing the area where most lapdances occurred, he ushered her towards the private room in the back.

When they arrived, he pressed her up towards the door, pressing his hands on either side of her, his dominance sending a shiver up her spine. Although she had nearly 5 inch heels on, he still towered over her petite frame.

"I hope you don't mind, i thought you might enjoy a little more intimacy than just a spot on a couch" Seth nuzzled into her ear, pressing kisses against her jaw line. She gripped him through the satin velvet g-string. He heard a small breathy moan from the back of her throat as his kisses trailed lower, he lowered his hand reaching behind her to open the door, throwing it open, she backed up into the room, her hands never leaving his dick. He flicked on the lights, slamming and locking the door behind him.

While she was taking in her surroundings Seth had walked towards the couch in the far corner and patted the seat next to him. She had stepped out of her shoes and wasted no time wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him, her hands weaving into his wet hair, she pressed herself up against him, her dress riding up as she moved against him. Seth squeezed her ass, and Nikki gasped, his tongue slipping into her mouth as she moaned. Seth groaned in pleasure, he had never felt so turned on from just kissing. Seth moved his hands down to the bottom of Nikki's dress, peeling the tight fabric off her body and throwing it to the ground, revealing a black lacy bra and panties. Seth felt himself getting hard at the sight of her.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly beautiful you are Nicole" Seth nibbled at her neck, focusing on a sensitive spot.

"Why do you always call me Nicole" She asked, "You tease too much Sethhhh" She moaned, throwing her head back.

"Because that is your name beautiful" Seth responded, he had reached behind Nikki, his hands making quick work of her bra and tossing it on to the floor. Seth had stared at her tits for a long time before making his move.

"You have the most amazing tits i have ever fucking touched." Seth groaned squeezing Nikki's breasts. He pinched her nipples firmly rolling them between his thumb and index finger. He licked the skin near her breast, enjoying the little noises she made at his touch

"Sethhhh" She was practically begging

"Be patient Baby, i'm going to make you feel so fucking good" He started to suck on her nipple, his tongue flicking against it rapidly. Nikki was grinding up against him, desperate to feel any friction between them. Seth's hands moved down to her panties, dropping a hand down the front.

"Nicole, you're so wet for me" Seth spoke, he began to rub against her clit, Nicole moaning, shocked by just how sensitive she was. Seth pulled his fingers back quick, taking them into his mouth to taste her for the first time. Nicole felt her core tighten with desire, she needed more of Seth. She bit her lip, he stood up, picking her up with him before dumping her onto the bed. Stripping himself of his tiny g-string.

She crawled towards him, without being asked, she began to lick him. She swirled her tongue around his nipple before licking a straight line down his abs. She trailed kisses against his hips and the deep indents she loved so much. Without any warning she took his cock in her mouth, feeling it press against the back of her throat as she licked and sucked it. She was a cock tease and he grew impatient. Determined to leave him horny, she went slow and torturous. He gripped her hair in order to control the motion thrusting into her mouth. Deep throating his cock had make Nicole hornier. She moaned around his dick sending vibrations straight to his balls.

"You've got the hottest fucking mouth. You have no idea what you do to me baby" He pulled out of her mouth and kissed her. Seth pulled her panties down before slipping two fingers inside of her.

"Fucck"Nikki moaned, Seth pumped his fingers in and out, She rolled her hips against his fingers.

"You're so tight..Do you like the way i make you feel Nicole?" Seth asked. Nikki moaned, "I want more Seth" Nikki groaned. He pumped harder and faster. Fingering her greedily as he felt her cum around his fingers. Nikki's moans were the most erotic thing he had ever heard.

"Are you ready for my cock?" Seth asked and Nikki moaned again, closing her eyes. Seth lifted her head up to look at him. Nikki was glistening from her previous orgasm, her breath shallow, her eyes drooping closed.

"Don't close your eyes Nicole" Nikki eyes opened wide, staring into Seth's dark chocolate orbs "Watch me fuck you. Watch me stick my cock inside of this tight little hole" Nikki moaned again as he licked up her slit before rolling a condom on and pushing his cock inside of her. She swore she saw stars as he pushed inside of her, his thrusts starting out slow.

"I need you Seth" She whined, bucking her hips against his. Seth picking up her legs to wrap around her waist and increasing his thrusts. Nikki lifted up her head, pressing her lips against Seth's. Her fingers grazing the skin of his toned back.

"Nikki" He moaned lowering his hand to brush over her clit. lazily drawing circles as he thrusted into her. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist as Seth hit all the right spots. He thrusted a few times before she came, the feeling of her cumming around him was enough to send him over the edge. A string of curses as he came inside her. He continued to thrust into her lazily, until he suddenly stopped staring into her eyes. He smiled.

"You were absolutely amazing baby" Seth praised Nikki, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before pulling out and disposing of the condom in the bathroom. He stalked back from the bathroom, Nikki taking in his body again.

"Did you know you're probably the sexiest guy i have ever laid my eyes on" Nikki commented, pulling the sheet so she could wrap it around her body in order to head to the bathroom.

"Don't do that, you're beautiful, you don't need to hide." Seth commented, taking her hand he stood her up giving her a small twirl before leading her into the bathroom. Standing behind her as she looked at herself in the mirror

"We look so fucking good together" He commented, Nikki had to agree. She had never fucked anyone that looked quite like Seth. She was used to the clean cut proper boring guys and Seth was quite the improvement. Pressing a kiss to her lips again he slipped out of the bathroom to give her a few moments to herself.

He had left her clothes on the countertop. A few minutes later she had come out fully dressed again, trying to fix her hair. She walked towards him and slipped her heels back on.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight, pretty much the best bachelorette party i have ever been too" Nikki commented, wrapping her arms around Seth's neck kissing him deeply, swirling her tongue against his. He picked her up with ease squeezing her tight as if she was the most precious gem in the world. He put her down gently before slipping on some pants. He had moved back towards the bed adjusting the sheets and blankets while Nikki sat on the chair.

"So how much do i owe you for this Seth?" Nikki asked looking around the room, seeming to forget where she had left it. "My purse is somewhere, i think it's back with my friends"

"Consider it on the house baby, i don't do this for the money. Once i opened that door i considered myself off the clock." He had slipped a piece of paper between her breasts.

"You can look at that later, consider it a gift from me" Smirking , he opened up the door and extending his hand to her.

"Is this like a frequent visitors pass, buy 9 lapdances get the 10th free" Nikki commented, laughing as she made her way towards him

"Hilarious Nicole, fucking hilarious"

This walk seemed so short now,yet his hand in hers felt oddly familiar to her now. They had reached the main lobby, starting to walk past the couches where girls were receiving private dances. Nicole had glanced over quickly

"Oh my god Seth that's my sister" Nikki laughed, pointing to Brie grinding on Roman as they kissed on one of the couches.

"Well so much for you having all the fun at her bachelorette party" Seth smirked, pressing his lips against Nikki's temple.

"I'm glad she actually got enjoyment out of this, she deserves some fun before she gets married" Nikki commented.

Seth had smiled, escorting her past her sister and back towards her seat where she saw her friends.

"OH my god Nikki we have been looking for you absolutely everywhere." Naomi asked

" Where the hell did you go" Nattie screamed

"Guys she was with Seth, she's fineeee" Eva commented

"Yeah guys she was with Seth She's fineeeee" He mocked, causing Nikki to laugh.

"So this is where i leave you" Seth commented

"Thank you" They both spoke at the same time, laughing.

"I had a lot of fun" they said the same thing again.

He grabbed her face and kissed her again "I'll see you later baby" He winked before disappearing into the crowd. As soon as he had left she had slipped her hand into her bra to pull out the piece of paper. She laughed at the note:

 _Hoping to see more of you Nicole_

 _Seth- 702-555-1020_


End file.
